El mejor de todos
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Hoy, 5 de Mayo, falta algo especial…algo que necesita, algo que lo complemente. Lo necesita a él. MadaDei/TobiDei One-Shoot. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Deidara!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, para mi desgracia.

**Advertencia:** Contenido _shōnen_-_ai_, un poco de OoC en Deidara.

**Pareja:** Madara x Deidara

**Dedicatoria:** Al querido artista, en su cumpleaños, hoy 5 de Mayo.

* * *

**El mejor de todos**

Todo era calma y tranquilidad, a su alrededor solo había una densa capa de humo. Nunca se había sentido así, era tan relajante, tan irreal. El _varonil aroma_ que envolvía su alrededor lo cautivaba por completo, casi fascinándolo. Una dulce canción resonaba en sus oídos, como campanas, como una armoniosa melodía. No, no era una bien entonada canción…era…risa. Si, era una risa. Una _áspera y masculina carcajada_, que resonaba en sus oídos formando eco sin parar.

Abrió los ojos, con parsimonia y sin mucha prisa.

Vaya, ese si que había sido un interesante sueño. El más calmado y reconfortante sueño que alguna vez haya tenido en toda su vida. Parpadeó un par de veces para que sus azules orbes se pudieran acostumbrar a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Bostezó y lo primero que divisó con claridad fue un calendario. Tenia tachado con color rojo los días que ya habían pasado, y justo en el centro tenia un circulo rojo, encerrando un día en especifico.

_Mayo 5_

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó las sabanas con las que se cubría. Nunca le había gustado recordarlo, celebrarlo o tan siquiera mencionarlo. Su cumpleaños. Agh, nunca fue la gran cosa. Solo era un día más del calendario, un día más para hacer obras de arte, un día más.

Pero no._ Él_ había tenido que insistir e insistir en llevar la cuenta casi desde que el año había empezado ¿Cuántos años se suponía que tenía Madara Uchiha? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Por díos, un cumpleaños no era la gran cosa, es más, ¡no era nada!

"Que estupidez, uhn"

Y aun así, lo había hecho. Hablar de su susodicho cumpleaños una y otra vez, exasperándolo más de lo normal. Y por fin había llegado el día, ya podía imaginárselo. Solo debía darse la vuelta y _él_ ya estaría al lado suyo, o en su defecto, encima.

Tragó en seco y se sintió abochornado. En el fondo…que hiciera _eso_ no le parecía _tan_ malo.

Tomo aire, preparándose para aquello. Cerró los ojos y giró.

…

"¿Nada, uhn?"

Abrió los ojos, con cuidado, solo para darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba desierta. La cama de su compañero se encontraba perfectamente arreglada y no había rastro de este: ni su ropa, ni su voz…ni siquiera aquella espantosa mascara naranja que insistía en usar.

Estaba…confundido.

Se levantó y empezó a arreglarse. Durante todo el proceso estaba buscando algo, aunque no se lo admitiese del todo. Cualquier cosa: una nota, una razón, una explicación. Pero, bah, ¿Qué podía importarle a él? Muchos días se levantaba y él no estaba…que justo aquel día faltase no lo afectaba en nada.

Nada en absoluto.

Salió de la habitación, bostezando.

La cueva realmente parecía desierta. Estaba pensando en desayunar algo, pero empezó a sentir la extraña necesidad de caminar por allí. No para buscarlo, por supuesto que no, solo quería…caminar por allí.

La mañana era despejada, tranquila y soleada. Era casi tan perfecto como en su extraño y apaciguador sueño…pero no por completo. Algo faltaba, pero _él_ no tenía nada que ver. La falta de _Madara_ solo era eso…una falta, como algunos días, como cualquier día.

Nada.

Nada de nada.

Se dejó caer con renuencia en uno de los sillones de cuero negro, en medio del salón principal de la organización. Pasó las manos por su rubio cabello, tratando de no desesperarse. No sabia que le ocurría pero, no le preocupaba. No le afectaba que justamente él faltase, justamente aquél día que no le importaba para nada.

Escuchó el leve sonido que producían las capas negras con nubes rojas al caminar. Abrió los ojos de inmediato para encontrarse con la mitad de los miembros de Akatsuki.

"Pero ninguno es él…uhn"

Y no importaba.

No importaba.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Uchiha Itachi ¿Preguntarle? No, eso era…humillante. Si bien Itachi sabia que el rubio conocía todo el secreto de Madara (cosa de la cual no estaba muy de acuerdo) él seguía comportándose exactamente igual con el artista, incluso sabiendo que el Uchiha mayor podría matarlo si fastidiaba mas de la cuenta al explosivo joven. Él seguía siendo…igual.

—Itachi…—sus labios se abrieron, contra su voluntad—. ¿Sabes donde esta…uhn…_Tobi_?

El aludido levantó la mirada, para fijar sus ojos en los azules del joven. El artista sostuvo la mirada. Aquellos ojos color sangre ya no lo asombraban ni hacían enmudecer como antes. Estaba acostumbrado a los ojos rojos, aunque en su forma de ver, los de Madara eran…diferentes…eran…_suyos_.

— ¿Qué sucede, _Deidei-kun_? —preguntó otra voz, burlona y sarcástica—. ¿Extrañas a tu querido kohai?

—Cierra la boca Hidan, uhn —rugió de inmediato, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Fue enviado a una misión —respondió alguien, pero no Itachi.

Konan, acababa de llegar y miraba tranquilamente a cada uno de los hombres presentes.

El rubio permaneció en silencio. Si había ido a una misión, no era porque se la hubiesen asignado. Él se la había asignado, justo aquel día, apropósito.

Un momento después, el sillón se hallaba vacío.

Caminaba, fuera de la lúgubre cueva. Paso desprevenidamente sus manos sobre sus reservas de arcilla. Quizás una buena explosión lograra animarlo…

Suspiró.

…o quizás no.

Se sentó en el pasto húmedo y miro a un punto vacío frente a él. No lograba entenderse, si nunca le había importado la fecha de su nacimiento, la fecha de su cumpleaños…

…¿Qué había de diferente esta vez?

Apretó los puños, lo sabia.

Nunca nadie se preocupo por algo así, ni cuando era pequeño, ni cuando entró a Akatsuki, nunca. Y de repente, la única persona importante de su vida parecía interesada en algo tan banal como eso, casi contagiándolo de aquella emoción e infantil alegría. Por un momento, le importó. Después de tantos años…sintió aquellas mariposas en el estomago que escuchaba a la gente describir la noche anterior a su celebración de cumpleaños. En el fondo, solo deseaba abrir los ojos y verlo allí, con aquella sonrisa…con aquella mirada.

"Maldición, uhn…" pensó, aun mas molesto "…me pasa por idiota, uhn"

El _varonil aroma_ que, de repente, envolvía su alrededor lo cautivaba por completo, casi fascinándolo. Una dulce canción resonaba en sus oídos, como campanas, como una armonios melodía. No, no era una bien entonada canción…era…risa. Si, era una risa. Una _áspera y masculina carcajada_, que resonaba en sus oídos formando eco sin parar.

Abrió los ojos.

"¿Cómo es posible? ¡Solo era un maldito sueño, uhn!"

Y justo entonces dos fuertes brazos lo rodearon, causando que la risa aumentara su sonido contra sus oídos. Al instante, estaba tumbado sobre el pasto, viendo dos penetrantes ojos color carmín perforando su mirada.

—¿Sorprendido, senpai?

El joven parpadeo, sin comprender.

— ¿Qué…? ¡¿Q-que haces?! ¡No puedes ponerte encima de mí de esa forma! ¡Estamos al lado de la cueva, uhn! —intentó protestar, mientras sus mejillas se teñían del mismo color que los ojo de aquel hombre.

—Mhm, no lo se…no me importa.

Sintió sus palpitaciones y las de él. Su acelerado corazón casi danzaba bajo los calmados y acompasados latidos del mayor.

Además, no la tenía puesta.

—La mascara, uhn —dijo, aun más sorprendido—. ¡Ponte la maldita mascara, uhn! ¡Si alguien sale en este momento…!

—No pienso ponérmela…—pegó su frente con la del menor—. ¿Sabes porque?

El rubio negó, sosteniendo su mirada.

—Porque no quiero tenerla en medio cuando haga esto…—sus alientos se entrelazaban, mientras Madara acercaba más su 'senpai'—. Feliz Cumpleaños, Deidara.

Sus labios, entreabiertos, recibieron los del Uchiha. Tantas emociones expresadas en una sola acción. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, logrando una danza dentro de la boca del menor.

Ahora, sentía de nuevo aquellas mariposas.

Las que la gente describía cuando recibían el mejor regalo en su cumpleaños.

El mejor de todos.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:** Simplemente, no podía faltar. Un pequeño regalo para Deidara en su cumpleaños (Espero que este día este lleno de explosiones, tus típicas rabietas y también espero que Tobi/Madara te de dos regalos, uno de día…y otro de noche. ¡Disfrútalos ambos, joder!)

**Sobre el One-Shoot: **Solo dos aclaraciones, al inicio, Deidara sueña con Madara…digo, por si no quedó claro. Además, él nunca se fue…solo esperaba a que Deidara estuviese distraído, cuando menos lo esperase para darle el mejor de todos los regalos.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¡…Y que siga cumpliendo, hasta el año diez mil!


End file.
